Winter Season
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Offshoot of Heroes United. Mainly just fluff. One of the many things that Korra missed was just being a kid and enjoying the winter season. Though maybe a little snowball match with Naruto will help her rekindle that love.


The Winter Season

0

Naruto x Korra

0

Author's Note

0

Another Kyuubi16 offshoot. Follows the Heroes United story background.

0

Story Start

0

Republic City seemed to shine under the blanket of snow that covered the landscape. It had been months since Amon's attempt to take over the city. Korra was enjoying her first winter outside the confines of the Isle where she was trained. She was enjoying herself, the snow being the only substance where she could playfully use her elements.

As she used her bending on the snow memories of home came back to her. Of how she and her cousins would get into snowball fights, or of making snowmen with her dad. Ever since her training as the Avatar began, she never had much time for fun.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection. A blush formed on Korra's cheeks and goosebumps adorned her skin as a result. She couldn't help but shiver, but then again the cold probably added to that. "I've been looking for you my elemental princess." Naruto spoke as he nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck.

"I was just playing in the snow." Her attention turned to the now collapsed ball of snow she had been bending earlier.

"I love the snow. I used to make snow lion-turtles all the time as a kid."

Korra couldn't help but chuckle at that. She turned to face Naruto and stole a kiss. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you around."

"I've been helping Asami. Because of her father's transgressions she has to deal with running the company and the fall-out."

"I'm sure you two will figure something out." She said as a sharp burst of wind course through the air. Naruto then removed his arms from around Korra to her confusion. She was about to say something only to get nailed on the side of her face by a snowball. "Hey!"

Naruto began laughing his ass off. "It's been awhile since I've had a snowball fight. Think you can keep up?"

Her face lit up and a challenging smile formed on her face. "Oh you're going to regret it." She said as she hoisted up two giant snow balls.

"Aah crap, forgot you could do that." He murmured as he found himself dodging the two giant balls of snow. Naruto ducked and tumbled out of the way as Korra sent waves at him. "This is so one-sided you know!"

"What's wrong Naruto? You started this fight, you going to give up already?" she playfully taunted. Naruto ducked behind one of the snow covered rocks. "Narrutto!" she sang out as a mischievous grin formed on her face. She took her time, waiting to doom the blond with object in her hand. Suddenly she let out a cry when something impacted her side.

"And the legendary snow ball champ has nailed another shot! Is there no one that can challenge his…" Naruto was cut off mid boast as Korra used her bending to bury him up to his waist. Try as he might, he couldn't get out as the Avatar slowly approached him, a snowball in her hand.

"Any last words?" she asked as Naruto sharply exhaled.

"Protect me snow!" he cried out, feebly holding up some snow in an attempt to defend himself. Sometime later a shivering Naruto was pulled out. "You're so evil!" he whined as he rubbed his arms. He let out a sneeze and continued to shiver.

Korra didn't say anything, opting to pull Naruto into a hug and used her fire bending to warm him up. A content moan escaped Naruto's lips. "This better?" she asked. The giddy smile on the blond's face answered her question.

"Yeah, but I think we better go inside." He suggested. The two of them slipped inside the temple, being careful not to draw the attention of anyone else living on the island. With so many acolytes not to mention Tenzin's family, it was difficult for the couple to find some privacy most of the time. They had taken a seat in Naruto's bed as Korra continued to use her warmth to heat him up.

"You're freezing," Korra murmured.

"I…I guess the winters in this area are colder then I remember." He remarked as he rubbed his cheeks against Korra's. "By the way, you cheated."

''No, I merely made use of the tools I had on hand." She argued as she trailed her finger along his cheek. She moved from where she was sitting so she was now straddling his lap. Once the uncertainty and awkwardness phase of their relationship past, Korra found it easy to be open and comfortable in her advances toward Naruto.

"How shinobi-like of you." He chuckled. Naruto rested his hands on her hips as once more they shared a kiss. Despite all this heat Naruto continued to shiver.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I guess I'm still a bit cold." He admitted as he inhaled the scent of her hair. He couldn't help but enjoy her scent.

"I know a way to increase our body heat." Korra whispered in Naruto's ear. This time the blond didn't mind the chills going down his spine. The two of them fell back on his bed. Naruto looked up and took in Korra's form. She was muscular yet balanced out by her feminie curvatures. He reached up and undid her parka. She leaned over, catching his lips in a sweet kiss. Naruto took the time to explore her back with her hands.

Meanwhile Korra's hands trailed downwards. She plucked at the belt he used to keep his pants up. Without warning Naruto rolled them over and began kissing Korra's neck, causing her to squirm.

"Now whose not playing fair?" she asked as one of Naruto's hands trailed along her side until it cupped her left breast through the material of her shirt.

''Just using all the tools at my disposal." He told her with a cheeky smile to which Korra pouted in response.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him back down. As they continued to kiss, Naruto slowly maneuvered himself to the side, giving his other hand enough room to slide down Korra's pants.

Korra let out a grunt and arched her back slightly. Naruto grinned as Korra bucked against his hand. He continued playing with her client as contended moans escaped Naruto's mouth. The intensity of their kisses increased as their breaths grew ragged. Korra's thighs tightened around Naruto in a vice like grip. Her right arm flail back wildly as she searched for Naruto's pillow. She grabbed it just in time to cushion her face and by proxy the noise that came from the orgasm brought to her by Naruto's ministrations.

Despite sweating, panting, and dazed it would take more than that to put Korra down for the count. She quite easily forced Naruto on to his back. Between the two of them she was physically stronger, a fact she liked to playfully remind the blond every once in a while. Despite his half-hearted plea to stop Korra brought out his erected cock. She firmly yet smoothly began giving the blond a hand job.

"Korra! Please!" he gasped as his cock pulsating in her hand. Korra quickened her ministrations and sure enough Naruto was brought to completion on to his sheets. Naruto grabbed the sheets from the other side of the bed and toss them back. The two of them quickly moved under the sheets with Korra climbing on top of him.

They both let out a moan as Korra 's walls took in Naruto's cock. She gently rocked in his lap as their fingers interlaced. Though it didn't take long for the feisty bender to grow bored at the pace and sped up her movements. The two of them spent the rest of the night, making warmth and love.

The following morning Korra woke up with a yawn. She looked around and to her surprise she was in her own bed. She realized Naruto must have put her there so their activities wouldn't be discovered. Getting dressed she began looking for him, only to see he was out back building a snow forth with Ikki and Melo while Jinora was making a snowman. While it may have taken well over a decade, Korra had finally rekindled her love of the winter season.


End file.
